


The Morningstar Never Lies

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Descent into Madness, Gen, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Insanity, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs Forgiveness, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Sometimes, while he was subject to Lucifer's next torture he would doubt the archangel's wordsBut The Morningstar doesn't tell lies, especially not to Sam.





	The Morningstar Never Lies

Sam was alone.

Again.

His room was cold, or maybe it was just the change after he got out under his blankets that made him feel cold.

Bobby always had thick blankets on hand for the winter, always stacked neatly in his dusty closet.

Sam was grateful for it. The familiar smell of moth balls and cheap fabric softener comforted him whenever he went to Bobby's, whether it was to regroup after a hunt or to regenerate before he went to Stanford.

Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, taking a sip of the lukewarm water on his nightstand. He looked at the time; 10:23. Dean wouldn't be back for another hour or two, depending on how much he wanted to get drunk.

_"Depending on how much he wants to stay away from his freak of a brother"_ His mind whispered in a voice that wasn't his own. It had a smooth chill to it, and Sam could almost feel Lucifer whisper in his ear while saying that.

But no - Lucifer wasn't there. Lucifer wasn't in the room because he was in Sam's mind, creeping around and whispering mean words.

They weren't lies. The Morningstar doesn't lie. He never lied to Sam. Even in the cage, he never lied.

The cage would tell him lies. The cage would create small pockets of freedom, make Sam believe he was free and with Dean and Cas and Bobby, just to have it ripped from him.

Every time it happened Lucifer wouldn't be there. Only his voice could be heard from the darkest corners of the cage.

Every time it happened Lucifer would apologize, repeat to Sam that it wasn't him, and that he loved Sam too much to lie to him.

Sometimes, while he was subject to Lucifer's next torture he would doubt the archangel's words

But The Morningstar doesn't tell lies, especially not to Sam.

 

Sam was holding a pocketknife in his right hand. He could see the reflection of the dim light from the lamp.

He could see the reflection of flames, lapping up around him.

The fire was hot and smelled of burning hair. The fire stayed hot if Sam got closer, it would burn him if he touched the yellow light, flickering at his palms. But if he were to put his whole hand deep into the flame it would be cold, so cold.

The Morningstar always burnt cold.

He was numb.

Sam wanted to touch the fire, just so he could feel. But he knew that once he felt the flame, he would want to go deeper to find that soothing ice. But he couldn't.

He put the knife to his pale flesh, watching as the skin bent underneath it, quickly breaking as Sam make a quick swipe across his forearm. He watched carefully as beads of crimson came up, not enough to fall.

He was still numb, his skin still itching to feel something.

He dug the tip of the blade a couple centimeters low of the bend on his arm, feeling it dig into his skin.

He paused.

Lucifer was in front of him, cupping Sam's face with one hand. His eyes shone with electric blue.

The shone with a certain type of evil that Sam trusted - the same ones that apologized to him as well as tortured him.

The torture was well deserved. Lucifer was only doing what he had to do.

Sam forgave him.

He never said so in the cage, when Lucifer would sit beside Sam and apologize for the cage, as if it was something he could change.

When Lucifer would tell Sam that he didn't want to torture him, but Sam deserved it. Every cut, burn, bruise, broken bone was leaving Sam one step closer to being clean in the dirtiest way possible.

Lucifer was saving him.

It was his fate.

Sam would keep quiet, he would wonder if Dean felt the same way, maybe if he listened hard enough, one of the faint screams from hell would be a long lost echo of his brothers.

Lucifer had his hand over Sam's, guiding the knife down Sam's arm slowly.

Sam watched as the blood fell down his arm and onto his jeans.

Lucifer was beside him, watching with him, whispering comforting words into Sam's ear.

Sam was being cleansed from his sins.

Sam wondered if once Dean came home that he would forgive him. That he could finally be loved and accepted by his family.

Lucifer didn't agree nor disagree.

It was up to Dean if he forgave him, Sam realized.

_"I have already forgiven you, Samuel. Eons ago"_

Sam felt comfort in that as his vision started to fade.

After all, The Morningstar never lies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first attempt at that 'insane' type of writing style. It's very specific and hard to do, but really interesting once you get the flow of it.  
> Please comment/Kudos to let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
